jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Objects of interest
Relics and doodads Peter and Judy have encountered on their adventures to Jumanji. *Jade puzzle globe of Jumanji. A 3D slide tile puzzle (Not too different to a Rubik's cube.) Solve it and go home. However when Peter picked it up a giant spider woke up in Alan's cave... *Jumanji war spear. (Heard of but not seen yet.) Can take you home. Unfortunately belongs to the Manjis and they won't part with it. *Back door key of Jumanji. A literal skeleton key that likes to yodel at four o'clock in the afternoon everyday without fail. It also talks and is very sarcastic. Opens the back door of Jumanji so you can go home. Unfortunately it’s at the bottom of a snake pit. *Chrono repeater. Turn back time to the beginning of your turn so you can learn from mistakes. *Jumanji tracking potion. (Sold falsely as an antidote to blue centipede venom). Leaks out of its bottle and leaves glowing green footprints others can follow to track you down. (Obviously that can be a very bad thing if one of Jumanji's wicked residents is after you!) *Get out of Jumanji free cards. Does what it says. However only valid for one trip back home so don't give Jumanji a reason to force you to come back. Stars blue with yellow letters that read “Get out of Jumanji free card.” But turns red when expired before dissolving into dust. When bought or collected it works immediately. *Ring tailed Squirrel (not really an item but used as an incentive to stop liars, it grows everytime it's owner lies and eventually mutates into a monster and begins spawning duplicates.) Peter found one and later one was given to Oscar by Stalker to stop him lying. *Red/Black bahoot. A blob of red and black matter the two ant tribes both claim ownership of. Hence their fighting. *Brantford the boardgame. There are probably boardgames of other worlds for each player's home world or dimension. *Juju plant sap, aka Jumanji super glue. *Rubies, can be found sporadically, most grow in places of intense heat such as mud wasp nests, two are the eyes of the idol in the palace of clues. Needed as power sources for Manji voodoo dolls. *Ibsen's command horn, used to control machines and robots, destroyed. *Sand King's treasure of gold coins. Cursed coins that turn anyone who touches them into animals. *Juroceros horn, a trophy, does nothing except attract angry juroceroses. *Giant potion and antidote. *Ibsen's submarine, destroyed. *Gracie, a mechanical duplicate of desert Juroceroses. *love potion. Causes people of the opposite sex to fall madly in love with you! It's only antidote is a foul smelling tree sap from some kind of cactus. *Ancient tome of Jumanji. Contains many evil spells that allows whoever owns it to become a powerful sorcerer or sorceress! Oscar persistently asks for it because he wants to be a powerful wizard! *Transvector. Opens a green triangular portal with immense gravitational pull that drags people into a nightmarish dimension even worse than Jumanji! *Tri-Juminiate prism. Switches people's souls into other bodies. The old switcheroo thingy. *Triangle of terror. More of an immense structure. Causes hallucinations of someone's worst fear. I.e. Peter's is his fear of being seen naked, Judy's is fear of bugs and creepy crawlies and Alan's is being trapped in Jumanji. *Manji Voodoo dolls. Control others like they're your puppet as long as you have one of their hairs tied to the doll. However removing its ruby renders it useless. *Golden goblet of Jumanjicon. Makes you younger when you drink from it. Don't get greedy otherwise you might end up too young! *Mirror crystals. Shows visions of all your previous adventures in Jumanji up until you first arrived. *Glaze berries. Very addictive sweet fruit, attracts animals from across Jumanji. *Hyconda fruit. Pleasant tasting but contains extreme laxative properties. *Soaps on a rope. Ordinary soaps on a rope. Slick offered this to Peter, Judy and Alan in Love Potion after they fell into a very muddy ditch because they were muddy. *Purple berries. Very poisonous. Don't eat! *Jalahari peppers. Incredibly spicy peppers that are far too hot for anyone's pallet. Too hot to tell whether they're safe to eat or not. *Bananas. Ordinary bananas, grows throughout Jumanji, particularly in the banana groves. *Mangos. Ordinary mangos. Slick wanted some as payment for saving Alan's life. *Watermelons. Ordinary watermelons. The Apes used one on a guillotine to show how sharp it was. *Coconuts. Ordinary coconuts. Like Earth ones dangerous if they fall on you. Used for food or as bowling balls. *Exploding cake. The secret ingredient is nitroglycerin! Franklin "Mouse" Finbar lost one of his lives trying some of this deadly dessert! Category:Jumanjicyclopedia